


Marilena Meets Andrew

by KathyG



Category: Left Behind - Jerry B. Jenkins & Tim LaHaye, Touched by an Angel, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, No Slash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyG/pseuds/KathyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those who have not read the prequel to the <i>Left Behind</i> series, <i>The Rising: Antichrist is Born Before They Were Left Behind,</i> this is a crossover between that novel and "Touched by an Angel."  If you don't want to read a spoiler, read no further.  This story is based on Chapter 19 of that novel, and follows the events of that chapter. </p><p>In this crossover--set years prior to the opening of <i>Left Behind</i>, and prior to the events in the series premiere, "Southbound Bus"--the mother of the future Antichrist, Nicolae Carpathia, has been poisoned and is near death.  What if God had heard her desperate prayers to be accepted by Him, and sent Andrew to help her?  This story is based on that what-if scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marilena Meets Andrew

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have not read the brand-new LaHaye and Jenkins novel, The Rising: Antichrist is Born Before They Were Left Behind is the first of three prequels that will be set prior to the first book in the Left Behind series (http://www.leftbehind.com/). This story is set at the end of Chapter 19 and begins with the last 10 paragraphs of that chapter. (I should add that the character of Marilena Carpathia does not belong to me, but to Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins, so I'm making no money from this story. =)) So if you haven’t read the book and don’t want to read a spoiler, you might not want to read this story.

Marilena held the gun on him, wondering how it was possible she had missed his brain. He was clearly still alive, struggling, gasping, incongruously reaching for tooth fragments on the floor. He moaned, then lurched, fisting the syringe and diving toward her. 

As Marilena fired again and again, hitting him in the neck and shoulder, he fell full force upon her, driving the needle deep into her chest. It hung there as she stood and he crumpled, and she emptied the revolver into him. 

She dropped the weapon and reached for the empty syringe, slowly pulling it from her body, knowing all the while that she was too late. Too late. 

As she dropped back onto the couch, the phone rang. Was there still hope? Could she get to it and talk whoever it was into getting to her in time to counteract the deadly dose? Marilena tried to rock forward but she could move only an inch. Both arms were paralyzed now and her vision was going black. 

Her throat constricted and she fought for air, feeling her body go rigid. Her feet shot out, as if to catch her as her brain told her she was falling. But she had not moved, could not move, desperate as she was. 

The machine finally picked up, and Marilena fought to remain conscious through the cheery greeting and tone. Finally…finally, “Yes, this is the vicar again, eager to chat with you. I’ll be at the church as promised.” 

“Help!” she rasped, as if some miracle could make him hear her without the phone. “Help me!” 

“Very good, then; I’ll look for you soon, ma’am.” 

_Click._

“God,” Marilena said silently, feeling her soul spiraling. “God. God. Receive me. Please.” 

Before she could say anything more, a soft, golden glow filled the room, and a man stepped out of the growing blackness to stand before her. He had sandy-brown hair and he wore a light beige suit. An unearthly light poured from his body. 

Marilena gaped at him. “Who—what…?” 

“Hello, Marilena.” The stranger approached her and knelt before her on the wood floor. “My name is Andrew. I am an angel. Sent by God.” 

Marilena Carpathia gasped for breath. She fixed her eyes on the angel’s. Compassion and caring radiated from them. “An—an _angel_?” 

“Yes.” Andrew laid his hand on her knee. His gentle touch sent a feeling of calm throughout her rigid body. “God has sent me because He has heard your prayers.” 

Marilena tried to nod, but her neck muscles would not cooperate. With effort, she managed to say, “I’m… dying…Andrew.” 

“Yes. You are.” Andrew’s eyes grew sober. 

She fought for breath. “I—I rejected God—when He—tried to—get me to—come to Him before—months before—my son’s birth. I told Him—I was—rejecting Him. He never has—tried to—talk to me—since.” She choked out a gasp, then continued. “I—I have been—praying—but He—has not—heard me. I am—cut off—from Him. Has He—rejected me—now?” 

Andrew leaned forward, shaking his head. “No, Marilena, He has not. He has indeed heard your desperate pleas for last-minute salvation—that’s why He has sent me. God loves you—He wants you to know that—and He is not willing that anyone should perish.” His eyes grew gentle. “He has waited all these years for you to come to a realization of your need for Him, as He will not force Himself on anyone against their will. He has sent me to help you, because He knows you will not live to see the vicar.” 

He paused, sadness welling in his expressive eyes. “You know, now, that God exists. In the past, you didn’t want to admit that.” Marilena tried, unsuccessfully, to nod. “You also know that the devil exists. And you have just become aware that the devil is evil, in spite of the lies Viviana and the others have told you. Satan is a liar, a thief, and a murderer. Because of his influence, your nine-year-old son is incapable of loving or respecting you or anyone. And because of his influence, the doctor you trusted in the emergency room, yesterday, has violated his oath to save life instead of doing harm, by injecting a deadly poison that will kill you shortly.” 

She inclined her head, stifling a moan. Everything the angel had just said had the ring of truth. 

Andrew pressed his palm against her kneecap. “Well, now that you know the truth, you must act on it immediately. Marilena, God is giving you a special dispensation right now, so you can make your decision while you still have time. But you must do so quickly, for it will not last long.” 

Marilena gritted her teeth. “I…know.” She struggled for breath. “What—what does He—want me—to do?” She blinked her eyes in an effort to clear her vision. 

Andrew smiled. “You already know what you must do, Marilena.” He tightened his fingertips around the sides of her knee. “You remember what those young people told you, before you made your decision to be impregnated by that organization.” 

The dying Romanian woman nodded. “Yes. I—do.” She did indeed remember the visit by those young Christians before she had left her husband and moved to Cluj with Viviana, to give birth to Nicolae; every word they had spoken to her regarding the plan of salvation flooded into her memory now. 

She squeezed her eyes shut; suddenly, to her amazement, she lifted her hands in prayer with no difficulty. Her whole body relaxed. She could take a deep breath without struggling to do so. _God really is giving me another chance!_ she thought. Out loud, she said, “God, I know I don’t deserve—any mercy from you, after the way I—I rejected You—when You tried to draw me to You before.” She paused. _I can breathe!_ she thought. Bowing her head, she continued. “I thank You—for sending this angel—to give me this chance.” 

She slowly exhaled. “I’m so sorry for rejecting You, God; please forgive me for that. And for all the wrong I’ve done to my son Nicky and for my—my other wrongs. And—and Jesus—” She bit her lower lip. “Jesus, I ask You to come into my heart—cleanse it—and make me new inside.” She paused. “Amen.” 

She opened her eyes. She caught her breath as the angel gazed at her. “Am I—?” 

Andrew beamed. “Yes, Marilena. God has heard you, and He has forgiven you. You are His now; the devil can control you no longer. You are going to Heaven, and I am going to escort you there.” 

Marilena nodded. “You’re the angel of death.” He inclined his head. 

The tightness in her throat and the blackness of vision returned. Rigidity gripped her body from her head to her toes. Only Andrew remained in her sight; all else grew dark. Her hands fell limply to her sides; she could no longer move them. Andrew rose to his feet and bent down to take her hand. “Come on, Marilena. The Father is waiting.” 

Marilena found herself on her feet, staring at her now-lifeless body slumped on the couch. The suffocation and rigidity had disappeared, and her body felt totally free for the first time in her life. “I’m dead. And I came so close to going to Hell,” she said, softly. “If God hadn’t sent you, Andrew, I’d be there now.” The angel of death nodded agreement. 

Her gaze shifted to the doctor’s body. Spreading pools of blood from the bullet holes stained the wood floor, and stained the front and sides of his shirt. “That’s where he is?” 

Andrew nodded, deep sadness welling in his eyes. “Yes. He is. He sold his soul to the devil long ago, and now he must share the devil’s fate.” He shook his head as he spoke. 

Marilena slumped her shoulders as guilt surged in her. “Oh, Andrew! I have hurt my little son so, I can hardly bear it. I actually raised him to worship the devil!” She bit her lower lip. “I’m grateful that God has forgiven me for that, but I can’t help but feel so badly when I think about what Viviana and I have raised him to become.” 

Andrew turned to face her. “You have been a pawn from the very beginning—in fact, from the time before your marriage.” He gazed into her eyes. “A wicked organization has used you to become the mother of a boy they wanted to control, and still do. A boy they have controlled every day of his life until now, with your help. A boy who would be raised to worship and serve Satan. A boy with no capacity for natural affection, as you have already discovered.” Marilena nodded. 

The angel of death inserted his hands into his pants pockets. “God tried to save you from their plans, when He tried to woo you to Himself. He wanted to spare you what they intended for you. It’s too late, now, to escape the consequences of their plots—they will come to fruition someday when Nicolae is a man. But you, yourself, are forgiven, and God wants you to know that Nicky will not be without excuse when his time comes. Of his own free will, he is choosing to serve the devil, and he—like you—will be exposed to the truth.” He paused, biting his lower lip. “Only he will not make the right decision.” 

“Will he—go to Hell?” Marilena winced. “My little Nicky?” 

Andrew laid a hand on her shoulder. “Unfortunately, yes.” He patted her arm. “But he, and he alone, is responsible for his decisions. Not you.” He half-turned to glance toward the door. “And now, let’s go. The Father is eager to welcome you with open arms.” He smiled at her. 

Peace flooded Marilena’s heart; with a grateful smile, she gazed at the ceiling. The front door unlocked and swung open; Heavenly light flooded through the entrance. As Andrew led the newly-released woman toward its rays, a dove flew overhead, softly cooing.  
  
  


**THE END**

**©2005, by KathyG**

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to learn more about the end times and what lies ahead for the Body of Christ and for the world, go to my Web site, Christian Web Sites (http://zorrothefox2000.webs.com/mywebsites/christianwebsites.html). On it, you will find an extensive list of links to various Christian Web sites, many of which refer to end-times prophecy.


End file.
